BermudEd Triangle
by edward18
Summary: The crew gets stranded out in the Bermuda Triangle after floating into some strange fog. What can save them from the Bermuda? Can they survive? Not just some dumb shark thing btw and no government


Everything Edworthy belongs to AKA and Danny Annoutci (Sorry about the font it was an accident)

Edd: Why hello dear people we-

Eddy: The Eds!-

Ed: And company!-

Everyone: Have decided and made a deal with Edward18 to do an enactment of a story he has been working on for some time, some of the stuff is changed but for the most part it's all the same as the original story.

Jack Kite: Yeah, so sit down brats and enjoy hahahahaha!

Shelaunda: Jack shut up and scoot over!

King Shadow: Yeah, we barely have any room with you stretched out on the couch!

Jack: Never!

King and Shelaunda: (Tackle Jack and the story begins)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Gathering 

"How is everything up there, James?" Asked a static voice in a jet's walkie talkie. "Just fine," replied the pilot, "a bit foggy though." The funny thing is that when the pilot had taken off it was a nice clear day, but now hardly anything could be viewed. Just then he saw a ball of light flying up from the sea. Shrugging it off he got back to work when suddenly, the jet's windshield and breathing mask were torn off by an unknown sorce. A tube shot down the pilot's throat and retreated quickly back up. He was stupified as he was somehow lifted up and thrown to the sea hundreds of miles below as his jet crashed.

* * *

"Come on, come on, one and all!" an arrogant little teenager (In size) by the name of Eddy shouted out to anyone within hearing range, "One trip through the Burmuda Triangle for anyone daring enough!" A taller, yellow skinned teenager around his age walked up behind him with a phone in his hand, "Hey Eddy, no offense but Double-d says that people go across the Bermuda all the time…" "Well just look at them, what else to do this close to the water?" he asked his pal and turned his attention back to the walking people of the city with a sign in hand that said, 'Ride Across the Burmuda 25 Dollars!' 

"Get a job!" someone shouted as they passed by irritated and Eddy just stuck his tounge out while Ed commented, "You know maybe we could have used the money on something else instead of just this ship to make more money on the ride." Eddy shot Ed a death glare before he was hoisted up and thrown over the edge of the pire by someone, "Hey DORK! Get this sign down! You're disturbing the peace!" "Heya Kevin!" Ed shouted joyfully for the fifth time this week. "Hey man, tell your pal when he gets back to tear down this sign or he's spending the night in the slammer again," Kevin replied sighing and walking away in his police uniform.

"Great just what we need, that pest tromping all about our business again…" Eddy growled angrily and staggered back up, "Who does he think he is anyways?" "Maybe a police officer?" Jimmy sighed from the mast of their vessel, "Listen I really don't want this ship taken away especially since I am the captain of it!" "No worries curly fry," Eddy replied smiling slyly, "As long as we get half the profit!" Jimmy just huffed and turned away.

"Yo Eddy!" Nazz cried from about half a block away riding on some rollerblades, "What's up dude!" "Oh! Hi-hiya Nazz!" Eddy shouted back sweating a bit with nervousness then snapped back to reality, "Just trying to get some passengers for the ride or Kev's gonna throw me in the slammer again." "Ah, dude harsh, what is the ride?" Eddy jabbed his thumb at the sign he was leaning against and then pointed in back of him at the ship, "That's the trip."

"Oh!" Nazz cried in excitement jumping up and down with joy, "I always wanted to be the watchman, er, woman on one of those! Can I Eddy! Please please please pulease!" "Alright! Jimmy one more crew mate to add!" Eddy shouted while showing Nazz the way aboard. "You mean other than another loser?" he sighed and slumped back in a chair to work on some tan.

* * *

"But sir!" one of the Florida guards complained to Double-d, "We need you hear! What about that guy that just vanished over the Triangle!" "Deal with it, it happens all the time, I need a vacation," he replied continuing to pack, "I wanna get back to Peach Creek at sometime, my friends are probably aching to go home you know." "But this is of national importance!" another guard stated, "We really could use your help!" "And I don't really care soldier," he sighed beginning to walk out the door, "It honestly does not matter to me. To me it's just another flight that never made it to the finish line like the TBF Avenger after leaving Cherry point in 1942 or Flight 19 in 1945. And it's not a deal of national importance, it's just…an incoviniance…again…bye!" 

With that Proffesor Edward slammed the door and walked to the elevator where a guard asked where he was going and let him pass. "Yeesh, might as well join the guys on that little journey they set up. At least this might prove something to the people here, the Bermuda Triangle is just an average body of water with unique magnetic qualities," he sighed hearing floors whisk by, one by one from inside the capsule, "Ah yes indeed, and then maybe I could sneak out of here and back home, ah yes!"

* * *

"Man this ship is huge!" Nazz gasped skating about the engine room beneath the captain's quarters. "Ah, not really all that impressive ya know," came a familiar voice beneath some pipes, "Glad you're one of the crew though, working under Jimmy's quite a bit of work, especially when I have to keep Kev off our tail." "Heya Johnny!" she called to the bald kid holding his favored piece of wood, "What's up? What job do you have?" "Mechanic…engineer…errand boy…want a jawbreaker?" he asked holding out an orb after rubbing his head a bit, "Banana Strawberry flavored!" 

The girl greedily shoved the lucious, sweet, sugar-coated orb into her mouth and began sucking as she talked. "So," she said while walking flinging her legs out far each step, "Who all is the crew?" "Us," Johnny told her, "And the Kankers. Jimmy's the captain, Eddy's the manager, Ed's the heavy worker, and…that's it I think…" "Oh," Nazz sighed nochalantly, "I was hoping there'd be more." "Got your wish!" Eddy exclaimed leaning into the room, "Double-d just now boarded!"

* * *

"I see," Jimmy said, "You have expirience with the Bermuda?" "You know I do Jimmy!" the older boy yelled angrily, "I've study it and everything!" "Then what makes things disappear?" At this Double-d fell silent and looked down. "You don't know do you? Well okay you can stay, might be useful to have someone with your talents aboard." Double-d leapt in the air in excitement and asked, "Where's my room!" "What?" Jimmy said looking up from his magazine, "You go find one, I'm not your servant." 

"Yo man!" "Eddy!" Double-d yelled back high fiving him, "What's up?" "Oh just getting everything ship shape and stuff, you know, the works. So how'd the research go?" the shorter boy asked walking along a railing with Edd following him, "I heard you were an expert about it now." "Well as experted as you can be about this body of water, I was just thinking that due to weather changes is why people disappeared but due to no one ever really being found I'm not entirely certain," Double-d replied as Eddy stopped and opened a door which he followed him into to, "The Bermuda is rather strange." "Tell me about it, I saw some pilot take off a few days ago and never come back, he was out about fifty miles when all of a sudden a cloud went in front of him and when it moved out of the way he was gone," Eddy told him opening another door and motioning for him to sit down.

"So is this my room?" Double-d asked wonderingly, "I was hoping for something bigger but this will do, reminds me of when we used to do crazy things together, me you and Ed." "Sure is buddy, get settled in, we have to leave tonight or Kev's gonna arrest me…again." "Say where is Ed?" Double-d asked. "DOUBLE-D!" the ever joyous voice of the dull Ed exclaimed as he slammed into the room and hugged his two friends, "Back together again we are!" "Just like old times!" Eddy gasped trying to get loose of the life threatening embrace, "Lumpy! Let go I can't breathe buddy!"

* * *

"Okay, looks like night fall, we have to get going before you know who comes," Jimmy sighed to himself, "All this and not one paying passanger…Ed! Unhook the anchor, let's set sail!" "Roger chief!" he replied back and undid everything from the docks. "WAIT!" a redhead girl cried in the distance runnning at full speed a few yards away from the ship, "Don't leave without me!" "SARAH!" Jimmy cried out, "Jump for it!" "Alright squirt you're going down tonight, along with those pests that won't leave the docks!" Kevin in his police outfit yelled angrily from his speeding motorcycle, "Hope you know how to survive in prison!" 

"Ah!" Sarah screamed in fear with Kevin hot on her trail. "No escape from me!" he yelled nearly on her. FWISK! Sarah leapt far off the docks into the open midnight air with the water a ways below. And…she fell! "AHHH!" the girl screamed in desperation until finally something caught her and yanked her back upwards. THWANG! It was Ed! He had caught his younger sister with a hook and hoisted her back up onto the ship as Jimmy sighed with relief.

However no one had been paying any attention at all to the motorcyclist policeboy, Kevin until he finally said, "I can't stop it!" It was true, Kev's vehicle was on a collision course with the ship if they didn't get moving and the boy couldn't get control over it with how wet the docks were at the moment. SHREE SCREECH! He zigzagged left and right loosing more and more control each time until finally he went flying off the edge right at the side of the vessel. "WAH!" he screamed seeing his life flash before his eyes. Suddenly he too was caught and hoisted aboard as his motorcycle blew into a billion shards on the boat's side.

"What the!" he asked looking around and seeing the crew after Ed dropped him onto the deck, "What is this, why'd ya save me?" "Cause Kevin my dear friend," Eddy said approaching with a sly grin, "We needed one passanger that would pay for their trip and not be part of the crew." "WHAT! I'm a police officer! I don't need to pay crap!" "Out here it don't really matter now does it?" Eddy asked slinging an arm around the other boy's shoulders. "And besides that," Jimmy said from above, "We didn't need any blood splattered all over the ship, we just got a new paint job."

"Hey!" Johnny yelled coming up the stairs coughing and hacking, "Me and the Kanker's just got done repairing things down in the engine room and all of a sudden BAM! I'm knocked forward by some force in the wall, what the heck!" "Oh no worries Johnny, that was just Kevin, our one and only paying customer, that just made his dramatic entrance," Jimmy told him from upstairs, "Wait? Did that make a dent in my ship?" "Yep…" "AHH!" the captain screamed charging downstairs and inspecting things.

"Great…" Kevin sighed falling to his knees and reaching into his pockets, "Here take the money…" Eddy greedily snatched up the bundle of cash from the other boy's hand before hearing what he and Kevin knew as 'the voice of angels' speak. "Heya Kev, didn't know you were coming along," Nazz said bending over him and looking down. "Nazz!" he cried out in astonishment then straightened up, "Oh of course I'm coming along, you are here aren't you?" The girl just giggled humourously as she walked away towards her room. "Why is Nazz here?" he asked quietly. "Oh that's an easy one!" Ed replied catching his attention, "She's the watch girl, she watches for things." "Yeah I figured that's what a watch person does nimrod," Kevin hissed back, "Well I'm pretty darn exhausted from patrol today so I'm gonna get some shut eye, where can I sleep?" "Follow me!" Ed commanded, "I had underwear for breakfast today!" Uneasily the boy in the cap trailed after one of the ones he knew as a fugitive, a dumb fugitive, but a fugitive none the less.

* * *

"Heya Jimmy!" Sarah exclaimed from behind the captain and hugging him, "So I see the place is up and running that's good!" "Sure is!" he replied returning the hug ever so gently, "I was beginning to think we'd never get out of there." "Yeah, sorry I was late, didn't wanna keep you guys waiting but some thugs got me and-" "WHAT! Did they hurt you at all!" "No way! I whupped them nearly to death you know how I get when I'm mad!" she replied with a small smile and a wink, "So what's up around here?" "Oh nothing much, for some reason though, Ed's more help than destructive like I thought he would be," Jimmy told her. "Well that's my brother for you, unpredictable," Sarah sighed leaning over the edge of the ship and looking into the water, "This place is mysterious from the stories I've heard ya know."

* * *

"This is my room!" Kevin asked hysterically looking at the little closet with a hammok, "This isn't even fit for dorks!" When he turned around Ed was gone so he decided to get settled in and lay down in the hammok, "Well at least I didn't have any luggage to carry." "Hey, you the guy that made the dent in the side of the ship with a motorcycle?" Johnny asked standing over him. "So what if I am?" Kev replied cooly with his hat over his eyes. BAM! "That's what!" the bald kid told him taking his fist back from Kevin's jaw, "I have to clean up everything in the engine room and everything simple that happens, and that was irritating and..you're…that…officer…um, hi!" 

With that Johnny ran off with Plank leaving Kevin to get up off the ground nursing his aching jaw. "That's the guy that always got me off their trail whenever I came around! Well when we get back to shore I am so throwing him in the slammer, dang kid."

* * *

"Hey, um, Eddy? Double-d?" Ed asked his two friends who were currently chatting along the rim of the ship. "Yeah?" they responded walking over to him, "What's up Ed?" "What was the name of the plane thing that disappeared today?" "The Avenging Champion why?" Double-d responded curiously. "Oh no reason…" Ed told him seeing a hunk of metal float by with those exact words on it, "none at all…Well guys, guess I'll see ya in the morning." "Yeah I'm pretty beat, you might wanna get some sleep to man," Eddy told Double-d walking off with Ed mumbling a few things. "Yeah, might as well," Edd agreed and headed inside while Jimmy and Sarah continued to chat up on the second deck. 

"Oh, Jimmy, do you know where on earth we're headed?" Sarah asked wonderingly trying to keep awake, "I mean you do have a destination don't you?" "Well, yeah, we're just traveling straight across the Bermuda, tomarrow morning we will have passed an island," Jimmy responded, "You know you should get to bed." "Yeah I suppose you're right," Sarah yawned, "Nice chatting with ya, see ya tomarrow!" "You too!" Jimmy yelled back as she headed down the steps.

"You should take that advice yourself," someone said from behind Jimmy startling him, "I'll take over steering for the night." "Really Johnny?" the captain asked turning around and seeing the boy clutching his board, "You know how to?" "Sure I do cap, after all, I do everything else around here why not this?" "Well, just be careful, I guess I could get some shut eye." After saying that Jimmy flipped open a secret compartment beneath the steering area and jumped down into his private little bed. "Sleep tight Jimmy, don't worry about a thing, Plank also knows how to do this stuff." "I feel so safe," he replied sarcastically and shut the hatch.

* * *

"Man overboard, man overboard!" was the sound the crew awoke to. By the time Double-d got there everyone was already staring over the edge of the ship at the native looking person floating on a piece of driftwood in nothing but a pair of shorts. "Hall him up!" Jimmy ordered while Ed and Kevin attempted to do so along with Johnny. The boy had blue hair a fairly dark tan with big, water filled eyes. "Come on!" Jimmy pleaded now reaching over and grabbing one of the boys long arms. 

Finally, after quite some time, the crew got the oldest looking kid on board and checked him out. "Fairly odd looking character…" Jimmy stated as Double-d checked over him with Kevin, "Anyone here know CPR?" "Me," Edd said looking up, "I know what to do, he does seem to have swallowed to much water." "Then do so!"

Ignoring the captain's bossy attitude Double-d layed the person flat on the deck and bent over him. Before tilting his head back Edd checked his heart beat and then proceed. The smartest person there blew into the person's mouth three times then pressed down on his chest about fifteen times making him cough up a tiny bit of water each time. Checking his heart beat again Double-d proceeded with doing the procedure over again and a third time before finally the boy began choking uncontrollably and Double-d immediately ordered Kevin and Ed to drag his head over the edge of the ship.

"That was too awesome dude!" Nazz exclaimed as Double-d got up and walked over to were their new companion was upchucking water, food, and other things the writer would rather not describe. "Ew! Did he just kiss him!" Sarah cried grossed out along with Jimmy. "Hey it's either their lips touched or he drowned," Johnny told them and patted Double-d's shoulder, "Good work man." "No problem," Double-d replied, "Wonder who he is though, he's probably from one of the islands scattered about here." "Dude you okay?" Kevin asked hoisting the boy back up, "What happened?" "Perhaps he's a mutant from the sea god given to us for guidance!" Ed perked up with a smile and two different directioned eyes as Kev just stared at him weirdly. "Rolf wishes to aquire some food if he may…" the boy gasped along with everyone else as he spoke. "He can speak english, awesome!" Nazz exclaimed and rollerbladed inside, "I'll get some food ready!" "Let me help!" Sarah called after her rushing down the steps.

"So your name is Rolf is it?" Jimmy asked looking at the kid's face, "You wouldn't happen to have money with you now would you?" "No…" the blue haired one replied causing the captain to turn. "What happened to your ship, where ya from dude?" Kevin asked as Double-d nodded in back of him. "Rolf will discuss all after he has had his fill in grub…" Rolf replied, "My stomach aches so much."

* * *

"Gee Nazz, this is really fun!" Sarah told her as she dumped a block of cheese into the noodles. "Glad ya like it Sarah, I know, it's awesome," Nazz said to her, "Maybe you should take a cooking class sometime girl." "Yeah, maybe." WHAM! "alright, we need the food out here now!" Kevin exclaimed bursting in and yelling at them, "And by now I mean now, Rolf is starving out here." Quickly Nazz and Sarah rushed outside with there servings and sloshed them all onto one plate, after mixing it together, and set it in front of Rolf. 

"Geez!" Kevin exclaimed. "Good lord! No manners," Double-d commented as Ed watched in amazement at the well shaped boy gobble down the food as fast as he could. "Well he has been starving you know," Johnny said to them. After what food people would call the gouriest carnage scene in all of history Rolf sighed and slumped back in his chair pleased, "Rolf will now answer questions." "Alright…" Double-d said sitting down now that the attack was over, "As me and Kevin here wanted to know earlier, where are you from and why were you floating on a piece of wood out there?"

"Oh Rolf is from a not so far off third world island out here in the Triangle, sometimes fishermen would come and warn us not to wander to far off into the ocean but Rolf went on a trip out there anyways, wanted to see the world and all that hocus pocus, you know." The others just ate and nodded there heads as they listened, Johnny and Double-d and Ed in particular, Eddy and Jimmy just looked bored as Kevin, Nazz, and Sarah ate. The Kankers were at the very end- "Why haven't we appeared in this story that much?" May asked Marie worriedly. "You should be greatful we almost never get to see the light of day in any of Edward18's stories! But the ones we're in are hotdogs!" she replied then turned to her other sister only to stare at her groutest eating. "What?"

Anyways, Rolf continued, "Anywho, one day on the boat a fog came out of nowhere and surrounded the vessel of metal and wood and bright lights began appearing in the distance. Rolf quickly rushed downstairs and hid under covers before water began just pouring in from all over and soon the stairs began flooding as well with both liquid and hysterical crew mates. Luckily Rolf is still in the realm of the living (our world) due to one of the crewmates throwing me overboard and I grabbed onto some wood. After a while Rolf fainted and drifted till you found him."

"That's it?" Double-d asked as Rolf nodded to him, "What happened to the ship?" "Well," Rolf said continuing, "After the fog let up the vessel was no longer there, only pieces of floating wood." "Hm…very strange…" he sighed, "Well I'm finished eating, gonna spend some time up top!" "Hey buddy, I'm coming too!" Eddy exclaimed soon followed by Ed and eventually only Johnny was left carrying away the leftovers. "Geez, I do all the work around here, at least it pays though, eh buddy?" he asked as he traveled up the steps and flung the bag off the deck into the water below. Greedily fish tore at the bag and in no time had it ripped to shreds with the content littering the water. Unoticed to them however was a rather large shadow beneath the fish the began gobbling them up one by one till the were all gone; up floated the word on a piece of leather with the name 'James' on it.

* * *

Well hope ya all liked this beginning chapter but I have to get to bed, need to bike ride tomarrow morning. This isn't just gonna be some dumb shark story either but a real thriller, hope ya liked it so far, and for those of you familiar with Jack and Shadow and stuff good for you. I don't entirely know how to change this font so sorry about that it was an accident.  



End file.
